Journey, magic, woes
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This is the sequel of Love Entangled. Mythological creatures have been exposed creating chaos in the magical world and trouble in the human world.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer sat staring down at the cold metal table. Her hands resting on it. Each one holding several deep cuts, dried blood on her arms and hands. She didn't look up at the man questioning her. She remained stoic.

"Jennifer, you don't have to lie. We are trying to help," the man said.

"You were about to have a man dissect me..." Jennifer murmured.

"A mistake. Now how did you get your injuries again?"

"I fell," Jennifer said. She knew it was a lame story, but in short notice that's what she used and Jennifer figured she might as well keep the story the same.

"Yes... you fell. Are sure it wasn't the n- I mean Belinda?"

"It wasn't Belinda!" Jennifer shouted.

"You don't have to worry about her hurting you."

"It wasn't her!" Jennifer shouted again.

"Now Jennifer, we found a burn on you shoulder, it was old, about 5 years, however our doctor thinks it may have come from a certain type of acid. Now we checked with your mother and she didn't know of it... care to explain?

Jennifer said nothing. Of course she didn't tell her mother about it. Why would she mention what had happened with her and Damien? Jennifer didn't want her mother to worry about her and Belinda more than she already did.

"I worked at a Mexican restaurant, it was an oil burn," she said.

"An oil burn on your shoulder?"

"I wasn't being careful."

"Now your friend Lily has the same burn, its much newer..."

"Yes I was teaching her how to cook and she burned herself," Jennifer said.

" Burned herself?"

"Yes."

"Jennifer, where is Belinda?"

"I can't tell you," Jennifer said honestly. It was for Belinda's safety.

The man flipped through the paper work. "Alright I think we are done," he said

"So I can go?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"No, we need you here for observation."

"NO I NEED TO LEAVE! I HAVE TO FIND BELINDA!" Jennifer said. She continued to shout.

Promptly, someone came along and sedated her. Jennifer calmed and the slumped in her chair.

"Demnince we need to talk, you can't just dissect people. You may have not have had enough proof against you to convict you for kidnaping and cutting open those 14 victims, not to mention we need you for your... abilities."

Demnince looked to the man. He wore a long white lab coat, his hair a light brown that matched his unfeeling brown eyes. His body was covering in scars, except for his face.

"Its a sad day when the government sees a mentally disability as an ability," Demnince said with a smirk. "What about the others?"

"Do what you want with them, save the one in room 5. I think we might be able to get something out of her," the man said walking down the hall.

_One week earlier._

Jennifer woke up in Belinda's coils with a smile. It had been five years sense they had first met. The sun shone warmly through the trees on them. Jennifer looked up at the tree they were leaning against and saw birds chirping as the flew through the leaves . It truly was a beautiful morning.

At times like these Jennifer was glad to be out of school. She was now 22, her hair still short and black. She still kept it in a ponytail, however Belinda convinced her to wear it down at times, like last night.

Jennifer was used to this, waking up in the morning in Belinda's coils. She felt Belinda's steady breathing as Belinda slumbered. The breaking the pattern of her breath was a loud stomach growl. Jennifer smiled and then wondered what she was going to cook for Belinda.

Belinda had been off eating girls for a while now and Jennifer now cooked things to satisfy Belinda's large appetite. It made sense it was so large, Belinda was naturally supposed to eat girls, which was a lot larger than a just a plate of spaghetti.

Jennifer was still thinking when she felt hands playing with her hair.

"Morning," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Morning," Belinda replied as she gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

"Hungry?" Jennifer asked her.

Belinda laughed a little. "Yeah, you know me."

The two went to Jennifer's apartment. Belinda enjoyed the morning sun as the went down the street. She was used to being in the shadows when she was in the city. However, things have changed. After Jennifer's mother had walked in on Belinda and Jennifer kissing with a man from the new station things blew out of the water. The man quickly stacked out the house with camera and exposed Belinda. Soon after other magical creatures were exposed.

Out of the corner of Jennifer's eye she saw people quickly taking cover from Belinda. She sighed in her head. Magical creatures may have been exposed, but there were plenty of skeptics. Jennifer wouldn't dare have Belinda be in the streets alone. Jennifer was sure if she did the people would call the government on Belinda. The thought of her chained up somewhere, being probed... it made Jennifer angry, sad and scared all at once.

The two finally came to the apartment. Jennifer then promptly went to the kitchen and started to cook. Jennifer began to chop vegetables when there was a knock at the door.

"Got it," Belinda said going to the door. She opened it and saw Zackery, Jennifer's older brother.

"Hey Zackery," Belinda said.

"Hey Belinda," he replied cooly.

It had taken a while for Zackery to get used to Belinda. They had first met when Belinda had pulled him into a building and gotten out one of her sexual urges. At first whenever Belinda approached Zackery flinched. Thankfully he has gotten used to seeing Belinda.

Zackery walked in and saw Jennifer.

"Hey Jennifer!" Zackery exclaimed. He went over to her and gave his sister a noogie, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Stop!" Jennifer said punching his stomach. This was a common greeting between the two.

Zackery grunted and then let go. "So I hoped you remembered I was coming over," he said.

Jennifer smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah I did, but I have enough to make you some," she said.

"Okay cool. What's for break-Geez! How many people are you cooking for?" Zackery exclaimed as he saw the 9 fish fillets and enormous amount of vegetables.

"Just me and Belinda. Well and you too now," Jennifer said. "Most of these are for Belinda. She needs to eat a lot seeing how she would eat a human girl."

"Which fish is our exactly?"

Jennifer gave a sarcastic smile. "That one," she said pointing to one of the fishes. "Now I'm not done so you can go into the living room and watch T.V or something."

Zackery shrugged and sat on the couch. Belinda followed and sat down as well.

"Is it me, or have you gotten bigger?" Zackery asked looking up at Belinda.

Belinda stared at him. "No I don't think so..."

Zackery looked at her again. "I think you have..." he said. Zackery then turned on the T.V the news was on.

"Governor Windsor! Please let the voters know how you feel on the arise of mythical creatures!" A reporter said.

"I feel that they are nothing more than new species of animal. These mythical creatures are just that. Creatures and should be treated as such."

"They may not be human, but they act like them. Discriminating against them repeating history and all of the discrimination we have had to face. We must bring them into our constitution and give them rights." Senator Williams contorted.

Windsor laughed. "Giving them rights? As soon as we give them rights, what will be next? Dogs? No I leave it at this, I think zoos should prepare to expand their exhibits for the new animals."

"Senators, the start of the uncovering of mythological creatures was with a relationship with a girl and a naga. What are your views on this?" a reporter asked.

"Nothing more than another person having an exotic pet. If the relationship is more advanced than that she is guilty of bestiality and will receive a fine or jail time." Windsor said.

Belinda tensed in annoyance. Her teeth grinding together. It was more so because he threatened Jennifer. Of course she knew if any other magical creature were watching this then there was a good chance they would be plotting the governor's death then and there.

As the politicians continued to talk Belinda got more and more angry and annoyed. However, the more the news went on the louder the chopping sounds came from the kitchen. Zackery and Belinda looked over to the kitchen to see Jennifer angrily chopping vegetables. The steam coming from the pan seared fish gave her a somewhat demonic look.

"You okay?" Zackery asked.

"Fine..." Jennifer growled. Then after a second she exploded. "Zoo animals?" she screamed continued to chop. She moved the pan around quickly to prevent the fish from burning and continued to chop with anger.

"I mean just AH!" Jennifer said cutting her finger.

"Calm down," Belinda said going over to her and holding up the finger Jennifer cut. Belinda sucked on it.

Jennifer smiled, her toes curling from the sensation. She moaned softly as Belinda's forked tongue moved across her finger.

"Ahem" Zackery fake coughed.

Belinda and Jennifer blushed and then pulled apart from each other. Jennifer felt calmer and smiled as she continued to cook. Within a few minuets it was done. The three of them sat and dined on a dish Jennifer had made up. It was pan seared fish, cooked vegetables with a spicy sauce.

"So fish for breakfast?" Zackery asked after the meal was done.

"Yeah, I try to make meals with a lot of protein and we were short on eggs," Jennifer replied.

"Wait so you had all that fish on hand?" Zackery said in disbelief.

"Well yeah." Jennifer said.

Belinda was still eating some of her vegetables as they talked. Jennifer and Zackery continued to talk back and forth. It later evolved into them insulting each other.

"Oh yeah? What about the time you went out and-" Jennifer was interrupted by an alarm on her phone. "Ah!" she said jumping up. "I got to get to the restaurant!"

She kissed Belinda and then ran out the door. Zackery shook his head with a smile.

"My sister," he said.

"I love her," Belinda said.

Jennifer made it to the restaurant where she worked. It looked like a plain adobe building with green lettering painted on. The name read "Mexicanna". She rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late," Jennifer said walking in. She had a mixture of laughter and shaking her head in annoyance. Her boss was putting up strings of garlic by the door.

"Oh hi Jennifer," he said.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Trying to repel the vampires," he said.

"Boss vampires aren't real," Jennifer said.

"And yet nagas are? Ask your girlfriend, she knows," he said.

Jennifer's boss had seen Belinda and knew about her for some time after they had been exposed. Well it was a bit before. Jennifer's mother's friend was part of a t.v station. Her house had been staked out and it was only a matter of time before a shot of Belinda was taken. Then after a while more creatures were exposed.

"She told me herself. Belinda says they don't exist." Jennifer said.

Her boss paused. "Well, out customers don't know that at least," he said with a chuckle. "Now get back there. The first wave of customers will be coming soon."

Jennifer let out a small laugh and went into the back. She was now one of the cooks at the Mexicanna. Before she was a prep cook. Jennifer readied herself for the wave. After a her shift Jennifer went outside in the back of the Mexicanna. She took a breath and stretched. It felt like it had been a long day.

Two figures slowly approached her. "Um.. Hello?" Jennifer said to them.

"Hello... Jennifer is it?" the female said as she approached.

"Yes?" Jennifer said.

"It smells like her," the male figure said.

As the two got closer Jennifer could pick out their features. The girl had long white hair and red eyes. Her body was slender. The male had short white hair his chin was pointed and his eyes were also red.

"Its nice to meet you," the female said with a smile.

"Indeed," the male said with a bow. "I am Mason."

"I am Raia," the female said.

"Hi, it there anything you want?" Jennifer asked them.

"Your blood" Raia said stepping closer.

"What?" Jennifer said eyes widening.

"Raia, calm yourself. That's not we are here. Really I'm the one who likes girls blood more and I have better control," Mason said.

"I didn't eat on the way over..." Raia murmured.

Mason shook his head. "We can get something later," he said.

"So you guys are vampires?" Jennifer said in shock. "They don't exist.."

Mason and Raia looked at each other. "Well you were with a naga... so we can't blame you for not knowing." Mason said.

"We were some what shunned by others because we left a mess when we hunted," Raia said.

"You see that was the difference between nagas, werewolfs and the others from us. They take the carcass. We just take the blood." Raia said.

"So vampires took a lot of heat from others. So vampires secluded themselves from the other magical creatures. So after a while they thought we were extinct. Course now we have come out showing ourselves to other creatures. Seeing how they can't shun us because they are exposed," Mason said.

"However, vampires still aren't seen well. Of course being in hiding for all these years has been handy. We have our own way of hunting and are used to being hidden extremely well," Raia said.

"Why did you guys want to find me?" Jennifer asked.

"To meet the girl who is changed the magical world," Raia replied.

"Changed?"

"If anything plunged it into chaos. Now with the whole world knowing its-" Mason stopped because of the beeping of an alarm. "Its time we leave."

Raia nodded and quickly began to walk away in the shadows. Mason looked like he was about to go then he stopped and walked towards Jennifer.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jennifer asked Mason.

"I don't have time to explain. You'll find out eventually," Mason said. He then held Jennifer firmly. "In the meantime, I am a bit hungry too."

"What? Stop!" Jennifer said.

Jennifer struggled and Mason lifted her shirt and bit her side. Jennifer yelped. He began to suck Jennifer's blood. Slowly Jennifer's vision became fuzzy. Her eyes closed and she began to fall. Mason set her up against the building as he continued to drink his fill.

(AN: I wasn't entirely planning vampire existing in the story, but I thought this up and it made sense!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Changes_

Mason let out a content sigh as he pulled his fangs out of Jennifer. Due to blood loss Jennifer had passed out. Mason smiled slightly as he ran a hand on her soft supple skin.

"Now, you'll be fine," he told the knocked out Jennifer. He propped her up in a sitting position and lifted her shirt, exposing the bite mark he had left.

Mason pulled out a white tube from his pocket and squeezed it's thick white substance on his finger. He then put it on Jennifer's bite marks.

"No need to have an angry naga on our hands," he said standing and then quickly leaving in the shadows.

Hours later Jennifer's boss walked out and saw her passed out.

"Senorita! Jennifer!" he said going over to her. "Jennifer, you alright?" he asked.

Jennifer heard him and slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again and shook her head a little to bring herself back to reality.

"Senorita, you must remember to drink more water," he said with a frown. "Its easy to get dehydrated."

"What?" Jennifer said looking up at him.

She tried to recall what happened, but she felt so drained. It was hard to remember. Jennifer remember the slender white-haired girl... Raia was her name. Then she remembered the white haired male. He had moved close... then bit her.

"The vampires..." Jennifer murmured.

"Que?" her bossed asked.

Jennifer lifted her shirt in a panic and looked to where Mason bit. There was two red bumps. They looked mosquito bites. Little did Jennifer know that the reason they were this small was because of the cream Mason had applied. Jennifer was panicking in her mind. Her thoughts racing. Was she going to be a vampire now? Will she be okay? She was having trouble remembering the conversation they had. Jennifer had changed something... what was it? What had she changed?

"Let me help you home," her boss said interrupting Jennifer's thoughts.

He helped Jennifer up not taking no for an answer.

"Really, Jennifer. You must drink more water. Those are bug bites. I don't need one of my good cooks to get sick in the head," he said walking with her.

Jennifer said nothing and walked with him. The cars driving past making Jennifer flinch a little. She was having a killer headache. They finally got to Jennifer's apartment. Jennifer opened the door.

"Jennifer!" Belinda exclaimed. "I was worried!"

"Sorry I'm late," Jennifer said weakly.

"Belinda," her boss said with a nod and walked in with Jennifer. "Wow, you've gotten bigger. Bout a foot or two right?"

"Eh, no," Belinda said as she looked at herself. "What happened Jennifer?"

"She got dehydrated," her boss said. "Well Jennifer is in good hands, I'll be taking off. Make sure you drink more water Senorita. Might as well take off tomorrow, I want you to feel better," he said walking out.

Jennifer sat down. "It was vampires..." she said.

"Vampires?"

Jennifer told what she remembered of the encounter.

"Changed? I wonder what..." Belinda said.

Jennifer nodded and then put her head to her head.

"You okay?" Belinda asked.

"Headache."

"Well, how about we sleep outside tonight? Always makes me feel better," Belinda said.

Jennifer looked to Belinda and nodded.

Lily sat at her desk in her apartment, holding the end of her pen in her mouth. Lily was a critic for a local newspaper. She sat thinking, her assignment was to write a review of something totally unexpected: a political commercials. She really couldn't say no, she had to take anything her boss gave her. She banged her head on the desk once, nothing was coming to her.

A shadow slowly crept up from behind her, quickly grabbing Lily out of her chair. SHe let out a scream in surprise. She then smiled up at Damien from the coils he know held her in.

"Hey there," she said with a laugh to Damien.

"Hard at work?" he asked with a smile.

"Trying to be," Lily sighed. "I have to write on politics! Politics! My boss is really cutting into me on this too," she said angrily.

"Hey now, you'll be fine," he said stroking her cheek.

Lily blushed. "Thanks Damien. Course nothing is coming to me now."

"How about we take a trip?" Damien asked.

"Like where?"

"The forest?"

"But Damien... weren't you telling me about how things seem to be going wrong down there?"

"We can just stay on the outskirts, besides, you'll be with me. I won't let anyone hurt you," Damien said leaning closer to her.

"S-sounds like fun," Lily blushed.

"Wonderful," Damien said. He leaned closer and began to kiss Lily. Lily kissed her back putting her arms around him.

Jennifer and Belinda were on their way to the forest. Jennifer's bag was packed with practically their entire refrigerator mostly for Belinda.

"I think this is a good idea," Jennifer said, trying to ignore all the people who were running from the sight of Belinda, not seeing the woman who stood ominously still on the other side of the street, staring at them.

Belinda nodded. "Yeah, the forest is the perfect place to rel-AH!" she yelled.

Belinda looked and saw a sword in her tail.

"Time to die Naga!" a woman with black hair said. Her skin was fair, but one could tell she had done a fair amount of work in the sunlight. Her eyes were cold and they stared at Belinda with a deep hatred.

"Who are you?" Belinda said. She tried to pull the sword out of her tail but it staid firmly in place. It went all the way through her tail firmly in the ground.

"I don't need to say my name to a monster like you," the woman said running at Belinda with another sword.

Belinda grabbed it a tossed it away.

"I haven't done anything to you."

"You have eaten humans Naga." the woman growled.

"You're not a vegetarian are you? You eat meat. Besides I'd don't do that anymore."

"Don't lie Naga! You always eat humans its your nature! You kill them with out a thought."

"And you eat chickens and pigs. You kill them without a thought too."

The woman frowned. "I have had enough don't lump me with you. You swallow your food alive and send them to their doom."

She then pulled the sword out of Belinda's tail and was about to slash Belinda.

"NO!" Jennifer shouted getting in the way. She received the slash across her cheek down to her chest.

"Jennifer!" Belinda yelled.

Belinda quickly coiled around the woman. "How dare you..."

She started to squirm in Belinda's coils. Then something in Belinda thought one word, food. Nothing had squirmed in her coils like this for the longest time. It was so... mouth watering. Belinda unhinged her jaw and moved in to swallow Aaron's head. Belinda smelled the woman in her coils. It was intoxicating.

Jennifer stood and watched. At first she thought Belinda was trying to calm the woman down, but now she wasn't so sure.

Belinda unhinged her jaw and started on the woman's head.

((A.N: Belinda is going back to girls? Please comment.))


	3. Chapter 3

_The Hunt begins_

Belinda drooled a little as she savored the woman's taste. She merely had her mouth on the crown of the woman's head, but it was so intoxiating. Jennifer stood, not sure what Belinda was doing.

"Belin-" Jennifer began to say.

_BOOM!_

Some invisabe force hit Belinda, causing her to fly bakwards into a building. The woman slipped out of Belinda's coils and nimbly dashed towards thing that shot Belinda.

"You're late Anzo," the woman said.

The robot that stood next to her was easily 5 times her size. His eyes glowed yellow and he weilded what looked like an ax. He appeared to be wearing some sort of full body armor that was black and yellow. Large yellow colored plates sat on his shoulders, on his back where wings that appeared to be that of an insects. His face looked a bit like an insect as well. He had an extemely muscular build that made him look extemely intimidating.

"Sorry Aaron." Anzo said, his voice hard and unfeeling.

Jennifer ran to Belinda. Her wound from Aaron's slash wasn't servere. Due to the fact Aaron had pulled the sword back when Jennifer ran in the way.

"Belinda! Are you okay?" Jennifer asked as she helped Belinda up.

"Fine," Belinda said through gritted teeth.

Jennifer saw no bullet wounds on Belinda. Just an extemely large bruise on her shoulder.

"What did you use?" Aaron asked noticing Belinda's wound.

"Sound cannon," Anzo replied.

Aaron nodded. "Very good. Restrain the girl. I don't want her in the way again."

Anzo nodded and raised his hand. Quickly it began to change so his arm looked like a gun. He aimed at Jennifer and fired. Out of the gun shot a net that quickly bound Jennifer.

"Ah!" Jennifer yelped in surprise.

"Jennifer!" Belinda exclaimed.

With a simple movement of his arm the net flew towards Anzo, who caught it effortlessly. Anzo withdrew the net and set Jennifer down.

"Don't worry, we are here to protect you," Anzo said to the startled Jennifer.

"From what? Belinda won't hurt me!" Jennifer yelled at him.

Jennifer went to go run to Belinda, but Anzo then grabbed her, pulling her back and holding her firmly.

"Let me go!" Jennifer said as she struggled. Anzo held her a bit tighter in response.

"How dare you fool an innocent girl, naga," Aaron hissed.

"I didn't!" Belinda snapped. "I wouldn't hurt Jennifer!"

"She was going to be dinner for you!" Aaron retorted.

Aaron charged at Belinda, Belinda charged as well. The two locked themselves in combat. Aaron pulled out pistols and fired. Belinda dodged, but grunted in pain as she took the shots to the shoulder. Belinda wrapped her tail around Aaron. In response Aaron withdrew a sword and brought it down on Belinda's tail. Belinda hissed in pain and tightened herself around Aaron. Aaron gasped for air, releasing the sword. Aaron struggled and Belinda tightened her tail on Aaron.

Anzo stood and watched. He had orders to restrain Jennifer, but his master was in trouble. Anzo raised his arm and changed it into a cannon. Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Belinda look out!"

Belinda moved her tail so Aaron was in the direct line of fire.

"Trade," Belinda said. "Shoot me you shoot her. I'll let her go if you let Jennifer go."

Anzo stood, he looked to Aaron, who was on the verge of passing out. He then nodded.

"Release Aaron first."

Belinda nodded and began to loosed her grip on Aaron. Anzo did the same on Jennifer. The two released their captives. Aaron had passed out already so she fell to the ground as soon as Belinda let her go. Anzo went over and scooped Aaron up, quickly dissapearing with her in his arms. Jennifer walked over to Belinda.

"You alright?" Belinda asked.

"Fine. A bruise or two, but you're the one whose hurt!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Jennifer looked at Belinda's wounds. Two shots to the shoulder, two stabs in her tail, and a large bruise on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," Belinda said trying to sound strong. She was quite convinceing.

Jennifer nodded and the two made it into the forest.

"Lay down," Jennifer told Belinda.

Belinda nodded and laid down. "I'm fine Jennifer really."

"No. You need treatment" Jennifer said leaning over Belinda's shoulder. She bit her lip as she thought of ways to get the bullets out.

Belinda stared at Jennifer's body as she leaned over Belinda. Belinda licked her lips a little and began to drool.

"What supple skin... such an aroma... her skin looks so soft, surly she would slide down so easily..." Belinda thought, licking her lips, eyeing her soon to be prey. "Wait that's Jennifer! Snap out of it," Belinda thought to herself. Belinda's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, I guess you're hungry huh?" Jennifer said with a small laugh. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwhich.

"Yeah," Belinda laughed as well.

Belinda knew that no matter how many sandwhiches Jennifer had in her bag she would not be satisfied. Her hunger had changed.

"I think I'll pass Jennifer. Thanks though."

Jennifer put back in her bag. "Belinda, I have been meaning to ask... did you try and eat that woman before?"

Belinda looked away. She paused, afraid to speak the truth. The fear that she would scare Jennifer off nagged her mind. "Yeah... I don't think I can eat human food anymore."

Jennifer stared at Belinda, her eyes concerned and worried. "So you want to eat..."

Belinda nodded. Jennifer took a breath making Belinda tensed.

"We'll make it work Belinda," Jennifer with confidence.

Belinda smiled, glad to hear Jennifer's response. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know," Jennifer said smiling. "Now I need to bandage those wounds and remove those bullets. I'll be right back. I'm going to look for tools to use. "

"I'll come with you, just in case."

"No, you need to stay here. I don't want your wounds to get worse. I'll be back in five minuets," Jennifer said to Belinda.

Belinda sighed and nodded. "Five minutes, and please be careful."

Jennifer smiled and nodded and then continued off into the forest. She kept her eyes peeled for plants she could use, little did she know her scent had been picked up on. Jennifer knelt down towards some flowers.

"Human," a male voice barked.

Jennifer blinked and stood, turning towards the voice. "Um, yes?" she asked.

Before her stood a group of five people. All of them wore brown leather, mostly their skin was shown. Their skin was dirty as if they was running in dirt. They all somehow seened wolfish. The person closest to her, and who appeared to be the leader, had yellow eyes. His hair was short, thick and brown. He glared at her, as did the others in the group.

"By the orders of Matida of magic all humans must die or be brought before her. Pick your poison," he said with a smirk.

"Let's kill the human!" one said.

Jennifer stood a bit shocked. "I-"

"Human you take to long. Prepare to die," the man inturrupted. He stepped towards her.

"You aren't serious are you?" A female voice said among them. The female moved between the group and Jennifer. She wore shorts and a diagonal top that went down to her stomach. Her hair was short and like her eyes, a dark brown.

"Alex what are you doing?" the male growled.

"I thought we only allied with Matilda to protect the pack! Humans are our ancestors. Almost all magical creatures in this forest come from them! We should use this moment to become friends with humans," Alex said.

"You still believe those myths from our people? We are better than them! Stand down or suffer" the male gowled, bareing his teeth.

"Don't worry Jennifer," Alex said, her eyes still fixated on the male her teeth bared.

"You know me?" Jennifer asked.

"I know Damien and I have seen you befoe. Name's Alex. Pleasure to meet you. I won't let these wolves kill you," Alex said.

"Wolves? As in werewolves?" Jennifer asked.

Alex nodded.

"Alex stand down!" the male barked. He lowered his body as if to strike, the werewolves behind him did the same. Alex lower her body to strike as well.

"See reason and back off!" Alex barked back.

"You have put yourself with the enemy and made yourself enemy of the pack." the male growled.

Alex growled back. Then the male lunged at her, tackeling her to the ground. He sank his teeth deep into her neck. Alex yelped in pain, it sounded exactly like a dog. She punched the male in the face, causing the others to jump in on her. The nosies sounded like a dog fight, yelping and growling coming from each fighter. Alex was clearly losing. Jennifer moved to help.

"Jennifer run! Don't help me!" Alex barked as she founght the other wolves. Blood mixed into the choas of the fight right before Jennifer's eyes. Jennifer couldn't move as she saw the gore before her.

"RUN!" Alex barked.

At that Jennifer ran as fast as she could. She was in such a panick she didn't remember the route she took from Belinda. She could hear the sounds of fighting dogs behind her. Jennifer kept running till she couldn't anymore. She panted.

"I smell it!" a voice said.

Jennifer tensed. She looked behind her and saw the werewolves between the trees. Their gazes were returned. Jennifer stared as she saw the blood on them, Alex's blood.

"She protected me and they..."

Jennifer's thoughts were cut short as the band of werewovles started to run at her. Jennifer ran off, adrenaline fueling her. She could hear and feel their swift steps, making her run faster. Then as she continued it seemed like she couldn't hear them any more. Jennifer didn't stop, nor did she take in how this part of the forest had gotten ominosly darker. She was in such a state of panic she didn't see the large cob webs everywhere.

Jennifer huffed as she ran, panicking as it felt like her feet were getting stuck on something with every step. Suddenly, Jennifer placed her foot on something that sprung her up high in the air. Jennifer flew forward and began to flip through the air.

She then landed on some sort of net. Jennifer tried to slow her breathing and calm down. The werewolves were nowhere in sight. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief. She tired to get down, but her back was stuck on whatever net she landed on. Jennifer continued to struggle when she heard something move above her making her freeze.

"My my, about time," a soothing female voice said.

"Who's there?" Jennifer said trying to sound calm.

"Oh that doesn't matter," the voice said.

Jennifer tried to look up at the being, but her head was stuck to the net as well, limiting her movements. The being continued to move towards Jennifer. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw a large spider leg right next to her face. That's when Jennifer knew. This wasn't a net, it was a web.

"What are you?" Jennifer asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"I'm a dridder," the woman said coming more into view. She stood on the web over Jennifer.

Her skin was greyish-black and her botton half was spider. Her spider half was black, her hair long and black as well. Her eyes were red in color the were focused deeply on Jennifer.

"And what are you my delightful morsel?" she asked licking her lips.

Jennifer swallowed. "I'm human. Please don't eat me! I'm being chased by werewolves. They'll kill you!"

The dridder laughed. "Human? What a treat! Too bad you're not bigger. There has been a lack of food passing though here since mythocal creatures have been exposed."

"Werewolves won't dare come through dridder territory. They probably think I'll finish you off." the dridder continued. She then shrugged. "Who am I to deny them? I suppose I should thank them later. Now..." she leaned closer to Jennifer.

Jennifer struggled in the web desperatly.

"Now, now. Be still. Here, I'll help you" the dridder said with a slight smirk. She moved in and opened her mouth, fangs bared. She brought her fangs to Jennifer's neck to bite and relese the venom that would stunn Jennifer so the dridder could devour her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lures_

Moments after fleeing from Belinda and Jennifer, Anzo placed Aaron down, checking to see if she had any major wounds. He found none, so Anzo stood and waited for Aaron to regain consiousness. It didn't take long.

"What happened?" Aaron said, anger coating her words, as she opened her eyes.

"The naga and I had a trade. You for the other human," Anzo said.

Aaron stood and let out a sigh in anger. She pulled out her sword and cleaned it, then took a mental inventory of her weapons.

"It wasn't you're fault. Course next time do not make such a trade," Aaron said. "I trust your aim enough to hit the target, but if you are doubting yourself I'm going to have to do a systems check later."

Anzo simply nodded. Aaron then stood and without a word dashed out to the forest. The ventured in, each step they took silent. Aaron held up her hand to stop. In front of them, about several feet away was a fairy. Aaron pulled out a dagger from her boot. Then, with a simple throw she pinned the fairy to a tree by the base of the wings. The fairy yelped in pain and shock.

"Aim. Aim. Aim," Aaron muttered shaking her head as she approached the pinned fairy.

The small female creature looked up at Aaron with a scared look in her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked. "P-p-please don't kill me!"

Aaron said nothing and pulled out another dagger. She rose it high to stab the helpless fairy.

"Please!" she begged, tears forming. "Please!"

Aaron swung the dagger, aiming at the fairies heart, the fairy let out a scream as it fell. Aaron stabbed the creature.

"Such disgusting things, record it Anzo," Aaron said pulling out her two weapons and cleaning them before stowing them.

Anzo nodded, his eyes turned blue as he recorded the information and then back to their normal yellow.

Jennifer trembled as she lay in the dridder's web. The dridder moved closer, her fangs bared. She placed her fangs on Jennifer's neck, she was about to break the skin and release her venom to stunn Jennifer when a scream was heard and then was quickly silenced.

"Aw... hunters," she said pulling away from Jennifer. "Sounds like they're close too..."

Jennifer couldn't help but stare up at the dridder. She could only hope this meant the dridder would relaese her.

"I'm going to have to break a few of my principles," the dridder sighed. "Oh well. Now, relax. This is going to hurt," she said to Jennifer.

"What will?" Jennifer asked nervously.

The dridder leaned down to Jennifer and bit down into her neck.

"Ah!" Jennifer yelped. Her body tensed. The dridder kept her fangs in Jennifer's neck as she injected a nerotoxin. Then the dridder let go.

"Shhh, calm down," she cooed.

"What did you do?" Jennifer asked breathing heavily.

"Oh, I just injected venom that would kill you," the dridder said simply.

Jennifer began to panic, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She had to see Belinda again. She just had to. Her heart began to thud in her chest.

"No, please..." Jennifer pled.

"Shh," the dridder said with a smile putting her finger on Jennifer's lips. It was a tactic she used often, telling her prey they where going to die made them panic and the nerotoxin get to their brain faster. "The nerotoxin should have reached your brain, calm down."

"Yes mistress," Jennifer said immidetly, in a calm tone.

"Ah good girl, now hold still," the dridder said placed her hands on Jennifer's shoulders.

Jennifer nodded. The dridder then pulled Jennifer off the web after a bit struggle. Finally she placed Jennifer down. The didder looked at her web and sighed. The web was now torn where Jennifer had been down to the ground. She then shook her head and went to the matter at hand.

"Now, I want you to go and take those hunters away from here, do what ever it takes" the dridder said to Jennifer.

Jennifer bowed. "Yes mistess."

"Good ah, wait," the dridder said. She then went over and pulled some of the webbing off on Jennifer's back. "Now, off you go."

Jennifer nodded and walked off. The dridder then sighed at the sight of her torn web. She then got to work to repair it.

Aaron and Anzo continued to walk through the forest. Aaron bent down and felt the ground.

"Web traces..." Aaron muttered. "Must be a dridder close."

"Hello?" a voice said near them.

Aaron pulled out a gun and pointed it at the voice.

"I know you, you're the girl with the naga," Aaron said putting her gun away and looking at Jennifer.

"Um yes, I'm lost... will you please help me?" Jennifer asked, sounding a little scared.

Aaron looked to Anzo and then gazed into Jennifer's eyes. Something wasn't right. Aaron took a step towards her.

"How are you feeling? Is the naga close by?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'm scared she'll come back for me," Jennifer said.

Aaron nodded and then paused for a split second. It wasn't long for anyone to notice, anyone except Anzo.

"Anzo will lead you out," Aaron said.

"You aren't coming too?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I-"

"Please come," Jennifer begged. "I don't feel safe with just Anzo."

Anzo blinked in surprise, he had never had that response. Aaron remained unfazed.

"Its alright," Aaron said with reasureence. "I'll accompany you. Let Anzo and I chart a proper course," Aaron said with a smile.

Jennifer smiled back and nodded.

"She's been bitten by a dridder, she has the marks on her neck. Obviously to get us out of the its area. Lead her out and then go home I'll take care of the dridder" Aaron whispered to Anzo.

Anzo nodded and the two turned to Jennifer.

"I'll follow behind, to make sure we aren't followed. Anzo will be right by you," Aaron said to her.

Jennifer smiled and nodded and the three went off. Aaron didn't stay long, she lagged behind until she found it sutable to go back.

Belinda had been waiting.

"Has it been five minuets yet? Surly Jennifer wouldn't be late... Would if something bad happened? No she's fine..." these were the thoughts that raced through her head.

After another moment Belinda slithered off. She had to find Jennifer, even if she was just lost or late. She then slithered and found a body that had been ravaged on the forest floor. It smelled repulsive to Belinda, even though it was obviously a some what fresh kill.

"Werewolf... How on earth did they-" Belinda stopped mid-sentence, she knew who this was. It was Alex. Belinda bent over the body. "Alex... what happened?"

"You can eat it if you want Naga," a voice said.

Belinda looked up to see a pack of werewolves. "I know you... your Alex's pack right?"

"Don't assosiate us with that traitor. She truned of us to save a human!" the leader spat.

Belinda paused. "R-right. How silly," Belinda said.

"What is going on? I know humans and werewolves weren't on the best of terms, but to kill one of their own for sideing with them? I might as well play along, I really hope the human wasn't Jennifer" Belinda thought.

"You get it? What did the-uh, hideous creature look like?" Belinda ask.

"Short black hair, rather femine frame. Well, it was girl. Unfortunetly, it was fast so we didn't get her. She ran right into a dridder's teritroy. I can only how she digesting in a dridder," the leader replied.

"Me too," Belinda said. She then quickly slithered off. "Jennifer where are you?" Belinda murmured.

Belinda came to the nearest Dridder area she could find and slithered in cautiously. "Jennifer?" Belinda called.

She looked from each cobweb nervously scared she would see Jennifer sucked dry. Belinda was so busy looking left and right she forgot to look in front of herself. She soon found herself trapped in a web, her face and belly stuck to it. Belinda struggled, wipping her tail back and forth.

"Oh wow, a naga. Lucky me," the dridder said licking her lips.

Belinda froze. "Did you capture a human?" Belinda asked, she had to know what had to become of Jennifer.

"I did, but you need not worry about her fate and think more of yours," the dridder said coming closer.

Belinda stuggled some more. "You better not have hurt her!"

"Its useless, my web it far stonger than you." the dridder said.

Belinda gulped, her body tingling with fear.

Jennifer hugged Anzo. "Thank you so much," she said to him.

Anzo nodded.

"What are you and your friend going to do now?" Jennifer asked.

"Go back home," Anzo said turning.

"Okay then! Thanks!" Jennifer waved.

After a while she headed back into the forest. Walking straight, almost in a trance. She kept walking till she came into the dridder's territory. She made a bee-line to the web where the dridder was. Something new had been caught in her web, that something being Belinda. However, Jennifer was under the nerotoxin still, unable to comprehend who was going to be the dridder's next prey.

"The deed is done Mistress," Jennifer bowed. "I have returned."

Belinda face was looking at the ground when she heard the voice. Belinda looked up.

"Jennifer!" Belinda exclaimed with happiness.

Jennifer showed no repose, she didn't even look at Belinda.

"Jennifer?" Belinda said.

"Very good," the dridder said. She climbed down off the web to Jennifer.

"Don't you touch her!" Belinda snapped.

"I have already bent some of my principles today. I won't bend anymore. I don't my servents," the dridder said looking over to Belinda. "Is Jennifer your name?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Alright Jennifer. You've done beautifully. Now I want you go and do what you to go home and be careful that no one else catches you," the dridder said to her.

"Yes Mistress," Jennifer said nodding.

"Good girl," the dridder said with a smile.

The dridder then leaned forward, kissing Jennifer on the cheek. Jennifer blushed lightly, a small smile playing on her face. Belinda stared for a moment, and then struggeled even more, anger fueling her movments. The dridder put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder and turned her away, giving a little push on her back. Jennifer walked off through the trees.

Belinda watched Jennifer walk off though the web. Her heart sinking down to her tail as she watched Jennifer. The dridder was watching Jennifer walk off as well. She placed her hand on her cheek, the other arm folded across her chest. The two watched until Jennifer was out of sight.

"She was so cute. Too bad she can't come back here," the dridder mused.

"What are you talking about," Belinda asked.

The dridder turned to Belinda, the smallest bit of surprise on her face.

"Certainly you know what happens to any human who enters the forest?" the dridder said walking back onto the web.

Belinda was silent. She honestly hadn't heard anything. She had always been with Jennifer. Now that Belinda thought about it, she hadn't spoken to a magical creature for a long time other than Damien.

"That witch Matilda has her wolf bregade kill them or bring the humans before her. Where of course, she'll kill them," the dridder said.

"How'd this happen?" Belinda asked.

"Well when magic was exposed humans became more catious. Catious humans aren't bad, but when they all are hunting is difficult. Of course, some took up hunting us as a hobby unfortunetly not many. So Matilda took the opportunity to create a higherarchy. The rule, kill humans or be killed," the dridder said.

Belinda was dumbstruck. She didn't understand how so much of an upset had occured and she hadn't noticed.

The dridder leaned forward to bite into Belinda. Belinda closed her eyes. She knew there was no escape. Then a scream pireced the air. It was the dridder. Belinda tried to see what had caused it, but her attempts were fruitless. See then felt a small bit a liquid dribble on to her back. She could only guess what it was, dridder blood.

(A.N: What a sticky situation has been painted here? Cookies for who can make a good guess why the dridder screamed)

aaron fight

belida escape

Jennifer podded.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron walked through the forest following the traces of web and anything else that pointed her in the right direction. She then came to see a web. The dridder was poised of it above her prey.

Aaron crouched low, waiting to strike. She pulled out her sword and then at the right moment plunged the sword through the dridder's abdomen. The dridder scremed in pain and whipped around madly trying to get Aaron off, the blood from her stab running freely. Aaron swept to the side and kick the dridder in the face. The didder fell off the web.

Aaron pulled out a dagger to finish the dridder off. She swung it down, but a spider leg hit Aaron's arm changing the swing to hit the base of the web, cutting a stand holding it to a tree. The dridder then lunged at Aaron, tackeling her to the ground. The two flew into another tree, breaking another stand of the web.

Belinda felt the web getting loose. She began to struggle trying to make the web fall.

Aaron grunted, her back hiting the tree. The dridder then leaned in to bite her. Aaron then slammed her head into the dridder's in response. The dridder recoiled and yelped. Aaron slid under the didder's body with a finess that rivaled oil. Quickly she stood and pulled a gun on the dridder. She took aim, recieving a dridder leg to the chest in respose. Aaron hit the edge of the web with an awesome force from the kick. The trees holding the web groaned in response.

The dridder panted and looked to her abdomin, it was still oozing blood. She gulped and touched it, wincing in pain. She glared at Aaron, who now had her upper body stuck to the web. The dridder moved forward towards her, licking her lips. She leaned in again to bite Aaron.

Aaron waited, the dridder then reached the right distance. Aaron lifted her legs and put them around the dridder's neck in a chokehold, a an act not to difficult for her due to the fact she worked on strength and flexibility everyday. The dridder gasped for air.

"Release me," Aaron growled.

The dridder, her face turning a shade of purple under her dark greyish skin, put her hands on Aaron's shoulders and pulled her off. Aaron released her hold on the dridder and was lowered to the ground. The dridder took a breath and panted.

"Geez, you are one AH!" the dridder yelped as a knife was plunged into her stomach.

The dridder fell backwards into the web. It groaned at the new weight. It had taken a bit of damage from realeasing Jennifer and the fight with Aaron. The dridder hitting the web was the last straw. The tree made a final groan as it hit the ground.

Belinda used this moment to get out of the web. She arched her back, which did nothing. Belinda then moved her head to try and bit the web when she saw it, Aaron's dagger. She strained and grabbed it. She quickly began to cut herself free. She then got up and slithered off.

Aaron saw Belinda cutting herself free and pulled another sword, she ran to strike. Belinda turned and then got a slash on the lower half of her body. She winced and then swung her tail out hitting Aaron's chest. It sent her flying into a tree. She fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Thanks..." the dridder said weakly as she stood, if she kept bleeding like that she'd die.

Belinda breathed deeply. She said nothing to the dridder, she needed to find Jennifer.

The dridder limped off in the opposite direction.

Jennifer walked though the forest, as soon as she was out in the city again she stopped. Her head was pounding.

"Eh..." she said putting her hand to her head. The nerotoxin was wearing off. "What happened?"

She remembered the dridder... and the pain she felt. Jennifer put her fingers to her beck and felt the two puncture wounds. Slowy Jennifer pulled together what happened. It was like remembering a dream...

"Belinda!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I was right there and I didn't even help!" she thought.

Jennifer ran back into the forest. Her mind thinking of Belinda, tears streaming down her face at the possiblity of Belinda's death. Belinda was also slithering threw trying to fing Jennifer. She kept telling herself Jennifer was alright.

Serendipidously enough both of them thought were thinking. "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do! This is all my fault!"

Jennifer saw Belinda slithering through the forest in her direction.

"Belinda!" Jennifer called, running to her.

"Jennifer!" Belinda responded.

Jennifer ran to her and then put her arms around Belinda. She burried her face in Belinda's chest and cried. Belinda held Jennifer.

"I'm so sorry..." Jennifer said quietly.

Belinda placed her head on Jennifer's. "It's okay," she cooed.

Jennifer then looked up at Belinda. "I remembering seeing you... and I did nothing," she said.

Belinda shook her head and stroked Jennifer's hair.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the dridder," Belinda said.

Jennifer sniffled and then nodded.

"I was so worried."

"I'm okay," Belinda said to her.

The two held eachother, enjoying their embrace.

Aaron opened her eyes and cursed. She stood the shealthed her sword, not cleaning it. She looked around and cursed again, she was missing a sword. Aaron picked up her knives. She was bumped and bruised.

Aaron let out a sigh in frustration and then stealthly went through the forest, but to her home. From the out side it looked like a normal house in the city. Its outside painted white. Aaron gave a wave to the nieghbors, putting on a fake smile. She then went inside.

Aaron procceeded past the entrance and past a what looked like a normal home. The living room to her left was carpeted a place there and a couch and a few chairs. Then the dinning room with a table and chairs.

She then went to the coat closet and pulled open a hatch, to the untrained eye it looked like floor boards. Aaron then climbed down into her basement where Anzo was waiting.

She put all of her weapons on a table then sat in a chair. Anzo walked over to her and did a medical scan.

"Were you succussful?" he asked.

Aaron only stood after the scan was done. "Things are gettin harder Anzo," she said. "The creatures now know we know about them. I thought this may have given us the upper hand, but clearly I was wrong. So far we've been slaying faires and a larger creature here and there. We need to get closer..." Aaron said.

She then paced. "We still have that cloning project?" Aaron asked.

Anzo nodded. "It was put on ice underdeveloped as you wished."

Aaron went over to her sword and unsheathed it seeing Belind's red blood.

"I think I found a way to get closer," Aaron said.

Anzo then drew a gun on Aaron.

"T'was a herring that chopped the tree," Aaron said.

Anzo then cocked the gun.

"For the nii was was grew the shuberry," Aaron said.

Anzo then put the gun away.

"I am glad to see your logic board is working, but as you can see the true Aaron is here. Don't worry Anzo," she said walking to a corner of the lab and pulling a tarp off a tube that looked to have an adult sized fedus inside. "As soon as its job is done, we will deal with it like the rest."

Aaron took the bloody sword and swabbed off some of the blood the sword. She then injected the clone with the DNA.

"Estamated time to be decanted? Aaron asked.

Anzo took in the information. "8 hours"

"Excellent," Aaron said watching the tube.

Belinda held Jennifer, who had clamed down and now enjoied the embrace. Jennifer held her back. They had been like this for a few hours.

"Hey Naga! Didn't you hear? Matilda of magic is having a gathering!" a fairy said in the distance breaking their bliss.

Belinda froze. The dridder had told her about Matilda, and her hatred of humans.

"No thanks, I don't want to go," Belinda said hiding Jennifer.

The fairy blinked. "What?" she then laughed. "Good one! What's next you say you love humans?"

Belinda laughed as well. She had seen what had happened to Alex, her own pack killing her for helping Jennifer.

"Yeah, give me a second," Belinda laughed.

She then swiftly slithered off with Jennifer. The fairy was laughing so she didn't notice.

"I think I have to go, but stay here," Belinda said.

The area heavily smelled of flowers so Belinda knew that werewolves wouldn't find her easily. Jennifer nodded and then climbed up a tree. She knew what had happened to Alex for helping her. She didn't want that to happen to Belinda.

"Okay," Jennifer whispered. Belinda slithered off.

Belinda and the fairy went a ways. "How much further?" Belinda asked.

"Only a bit," the fairy said.

"Okay," Belinda said,

"Shhh," the fairy said stopping. She heard the sounds of walking.

"What?" Belinda asked.

"Those got to be humans..." the fairy said,

Belinda listened.

"Namura you shouldn't listen to your i pod so loud," Cassie said walking along side him.

The brother and sister had no idea there were being listened to, nor that they were so close to a gathering of human hating creatures.

Namura shruged.

Cassie then sighed and pushed some on her red hair out of her face and pushed up her glasses. She looked over at her brother. He had back hair that was now moving up and down as his bobbing to _the sound of maddness._

The fairy smiled and beconed to Belinda. "Let's get them," she said.

Belinda had a sinking feeling. "Okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

_A Gathering_

The fairy flew through the trees around the humans. Belinda crouched low and watched, waiting to strike.

Namura rocked his head back and forth listening to _Sound of Maddness._

"Yeah I get it you're an outcast. Always under attack, always coming in last. Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything," the song rang.

His sister Cassie walked by him she looked around, as if searching for something.

"I'm sure we came this way... how could we have gotten so lost?" Cassie said looking around a little worried. "I mean we wer-" she was then stopped short in her words.

"Cassie you need to calm down, nothing is going to hurt us," Namura said rolling his eyes, and pausing the music.

He didn't look at her and had expected her to go off on a tangent, but he heard nothing. Namura's hand slipped pressing play on his i pod. He looked around for Cassie as the song went on:

"I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass. So paranoid watch your back,"

Then Namura felt his body getting wrapped around by something. He grunted at the thick unknown bounds tightened on him. He looked down at them and saw they had... scales? Namura looked around at the bounds, panicked. He gulped when he saw the scales end and come to a light green skin. The skin coming up to the face of a woman. Her green hair flowing down her back.

"Nice job!" a small voice said.

Namura looked for the small voice and saw a small woman, about three inches tall, with insect wings. What shocked Namura the most was what she holding. In the fairy's arms was Cassie, now about two inches tall. The fairy held up Cassie by her armpits. Cassie was wildly kicking back and forth, struggleing to break free.

"Hold still human!" the fairy snapped at the wriggleing prisoner. "Unless you want to fall," she said into Cassie's ear. The fairy then whistled, making it quieter and quieter. "Splat!"

Cassie eyes widened with fear, but she remained still. However, she couldn't stop her body from trembling.

Belinda tightened her coils around Namura as he struggled. His struggles growing when the fairy tossed the comment to his sister.

"What do you want with us?" Namura asked. His words coated with anger to hide his fear.

The fairy gave a giggle. It was cold, sending a shiver up Namura and Cassie's spine.

"We better get you to Matilda," the fairy then finally said.

She began to fly off, Belinda following, when she stopped.

"You know, I know its hard for a naga now a days, if you want you can eat that one you have," she said.

Namura tensed.

Belinda smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I only eat girls."

"You want this one? She's small but something is better than nothing right?" the fairy said.

"Don't you dare," Namura hissed.

Cassie paled.

Belinda looked at the small girl in the fairies arms. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how she hadn't eaten Aaron before. Making her think how she hadn't eaten for a while. Belinda looked to Cassie again and licked her lips a little.

"If I may..." Belinda said, staring at Cassie hungrily.

Cassie began to struggle as much as she could. She figured falling to her doom would be much better than being digested. The fairy held her tighter and felw over to Belinda.

"Open wide~!" the fairy said cheerfully.

Belinda tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Cassie was struggling for dear life, her eyes widening as she saw the open maw below her.

"Wait! Please me and Namura will leave and never come back!" Cassie said panicking. "Just please don't eaAH!" Cassie screamed as the fairy let her go.

Cassie free falled through the air, frozen with fear as she saw Belinda's mouth getting closer and closer till she landed on Belinda's tongue with a plop. She was then shrouded in darkness. She paniced, kicking and pounding around in Belinda's mouth.

Belinda took in this new sensation, with each squirm and wiggle from the prey inside the flavors spread inside her mouth. Belinda ran her tongue on Cassie, lifting up her shirt in the process.

Cassie gasped at the sensation of the tongue on her skin. She couldn't believe that deep down she had a small amount of pleasure. Then the muscle went under her, causing her to lay flat on it. Cassie then felt a wave motion beneath her, surging her towards the back of the mouth. Panic then flooded her body, she was getting pushed closer and closer to her doom. Cassie stuggled, but then with one simple movement of muscles Cassie found herself traveling down Belinda's throat and falling into a dark room filled with liquid. Cassie pounded on the stomach walls, yelping at the acid.

Belinda had a pleased smile on her face. The struggles in her stomach was rather pleasing. The pounding slowed as Cassie was either digested or she fell asleep from the gases in Belinda's stomach. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought it was one of the two.

"Good?" the fairy asked.

Belinda nodded. "Wonderful."

Namura glared up at them "How dare you! Spit out Cassie now!" he yelled.

Namura squirmed, trying to hit Belinda and make her throw Cassie up. Belinda simply tightened her coils causing him to gasp for air.

"Now let's get him to Matilda!" the fairy said flying off.

Belinda followed.

After a while Belinda could see a clearing and in the clearing were mythocal creatures of every kind. It was actually a bit refreshing to see some unity in the forest. It appeared the cretures were gathered around a stage of some sort. Belinda and the fairy got closer till they were stopped.

"What's that?" a werewolf asked looking at Namura, who was looking around nervously.

"A human we found, we came to give him to Matilda," the fairy said.

The werewolf smirked. "Nice, I'll take him," he said.

Belinda uncoiled Namura. He saw this as the perfect chance to run for it, however as soon as he started the werewolf got him by the wrist with unimanginable strangth. Namura was then pulled to the stage.

Damien and Lily sat in the forest. Lily leaning up on him with a smile. It certainly had been relaxing out here in the forest with Damien. Then the sounds of chatter emerged in the background. The two blinked.

"Something going on?" Lily asked.

"Not that I know of," Damien replied.

"Let's go check it out," Lily said.

Damien shook his head. "Lily the forest is getting more and more dangerous, we are already in a bit too deep," Damien said.

Lily smiled up at him. "I'll be fine," she said. "You're here. Can we please go?"

Lily gave him some puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine," Damien said with a laugh getting up.

The two followed the other creatures to where ever they were going. Little did they know that it was going to be far more dangerous than it was worth.

There was a sound of glass smashing and a went plop sound as the clone was decantered. In front of Anzo and Aaron was a naga that looked like Belinda, the only difference being, instead of a green colored skin hair and tail like Belinda, this naga was red.

"Hello, your name shall be Tisiphone," Aaron said to the naga as it slowly rose.

Tisiphone blinked looking around at the machinery.

"Tisiphone, your job is to go into the forest and destroy mythocal creatures. Understand?"

"Yes," Tisiphone said nodding.

"Now if you find locations of many cretures call us and we will group together destroying them," Aaron said. "Also, you may not eat any humans. If you do I will kill you."

Tisiphone nodded.

"Good, now there a communicator in your wrist , so press here and you'll be able to talk to us, you have a chip in your ear so you can hear us repond," Aaron said showing her.

Tisiphone nodded.

"Anzo will show you to the forest," Aaron said.

With that Anzo lead Tisiphone out the back door to the forest.

Once Tisiphone was there she took in her new surroundings.

"Hey Naga? You comming to the meeting?" A centaur asked her.

"Um, yeah," Tisiphone said following. She knew Aaron said she was supposed to destroy magical creatures, but she didn't know why.

"Oh well. Why should I?" she thought as she followed.

Jennifer had stayed up in the tree for a while. She hopped Belinda was okay. She heard more and more cretures walking to the meeting. Jennifer hardly breathed she was so nervous. However, the lovely floral scent in the air was rather relaxing. Jennifer sat on a branch and enjoied the smell. It made her feel rather safe, if this smell was so strong her scent must have been lost. Well, that's what Jennifer thought.

A pack of werewolves mumbled. "Can't belive we can't go to the meeting..."

"Yeah well that human is still around. Word is that dridder didn't take care of her," the leader said.

Jennifer froze as she heard their voices. She held her breath trying not to make a sound. Just then an ever so light breeze blew towards the pack. Jennifer was so nervous she didn't even notice.

"Maybe if we find her, she can be part of a public assassination," one said hopefully.

There was a long pause. Jennifer peered through the branches and saw the werewolves sniffing the air. Then they all nodded and made a bee line to her tree. Jennifer paled. They must of had her scent. Jennifer began to climb looking for other ways out. Jennifer then saw another tree close by and jumped for it. She landed on the branch firmly, but the sounds had alerted the werewolves.

"Let's go!" they howled.

Jennifer quickly climbed around in the tree, her heart raceing. She winced at the scratches she was getting from the branches. A large scape came on her knee as ahe jumped again. Jennifer winced and kept going. She nearly miss one jump, pulling her self up with her upper body strength.

The werewolves weren't used to this kind of chase. They would be trying to climb a tree as Jennifer hopped to the next, then they would chase her to the next tree. Due to this Jennifer, to her amazment was getting a bit of a lead. The floral smell was getting stronger and stronger. She didn't pay attention to it mostly.

Jennifer gulped as she saw the next jump was a rather far one. She jumped, but then fall short and began to fall down towards a smaller looking tree. Jennifer closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard. Instead something caught her, Jennifer let out a small grunt.

"Oh wow, you sure took a fall there. I didn't know humans were from the sky," a female voce said. She sounded friendly, and some what innocent.

Jennifer opened her eyes and gasped. She found herslef being held by fines and the creature looing at her was a woman with green tinted skin. Her hair looked like vines with small pink flowers. Jennifer looked down and saw first off that it was it was about a 7 to 8 foot drop. Jennifer was at the moment parallel with the womans chest, which appeared to be covered with leaves. Then Jennifer saw that this tall woman who had caught her had no legs. Her body stopped at her waist and turned into a tree trunk.

"Hi, thanks for catching me," Jennifer said looking up at her.

"No problem! Are you human?" she asked.

Jennifer thought lying would be bad here and it seemed as if the woman had thought she was human already. Jennifer nodded.

"Oh wow! A real human!" she exclaimed. "I'm Tianna! I'm a dryad."

"I'm Jennifer. AH!" Jennifer exclaimed as Tianna was quickly moving Jennifer all around, looking at her thoughrouly.

"You know I was always curious about humans," Tianna said holding Jennifer upside down by her ankle.

Jennifer was feeling woozy. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys are so weird!" Tianna said moving her around again passing her from vine to vine.

"Tianna..."

"I mean why do you wear clothes?" Tianna asked. She started to ramble questions off.

"Tianna!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please put me down? I'm being chased and-"

"By werewoves? Thought so. I think you really to relax. You know I hear nectur really does the trick," Tianna said as she sat Jennifer on a vine and pulled a flower off another vine.

Jennifer had half a mind to say no, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. Jennifer took the flower and drank it. Tianna watching with a warm smile. Jennifer instantly felt relaxed as she took the first sip of the necture. Jennifer smiled and drank some more. It was so comforting. Her eyelids began to droop. Jennifer finished drinking it and she began to tip backwards till she had fallen into a deep sleep and fell.

Tianna quickly caught her. "Whoops, there you go Jennifer. Jennifer?" Tianna said looking at the sleeping girl.

The sound of werewolve howls split the air. Tianna panicked. "Jennifer? Come on wake up."

Tianna bit her lip then pulled a vine close. It had several unopened flower pods in them. Tianna quickly opened one and put the slumbering Jennifer inside. She gulped as the band of werewoves came up.

"Okay dryad have you seen a human?"

"Human? Where?" Tianna asked looking around.

"Don't play games!" one werewolf growled. "One ran thorugh this area"

Tianna shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen one. Not at all. You smell one?" she asked.

The leader growled. "Your damned flowers cover her scent mostly. Its like you are hiding something."

"Oh, sorry, I can't really conrtol it. Flowers have to bloom," Tianna said sheepishly.

The other wolves had been sniffed. They shook their heads, not knowing that Jennifer was actually sleeping peacfully in a pod. They all began to leave when one stopped.

"What about those pods? What's in them?" the werewolf asked.

"Oh, necture, flowers, you know," she said nervously.

"Open them," the leader growled.

Tianna gulped.

"Do it, unless you want Matilda here," the leader growled.

Tianna nervously opened pod after pod lowering each for inspection.

"There," Tianna said.

"What about that one?" the werewolf said pointing at Jennifer's pod.

Tianna nodded. "Right! Silly me!"

"God I am so sorry Jennifer. Just leave, be invisable... please..." Tianna thought.

Tianna lowered it and then opened it slowly opened it. Sweat beading on her forehead. If they found Jennifer they would kill her and then burn Tianna to the ground. She opened the pod fully expecting the slumbering Jennifer to topple out and there to be a lot of yelling. Tianna closed her eyes.

"What is this?" the leader said.

Tianna opened her eyes and held in a gasp. Clothes. That was what was there, clothes. Jennifer's clothes sat in the pod in a heap, Jennifer not even there. Tianna stared at them.

(A/N: A mount on tension hovers over the story as the gather forms. And what did happen to Jennifer? What will happen to Tianna? Find out next Chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

_Light the fuse._

The wolves took a turn sniffing the pile of clothes.

"Where is she dryad?" one of then growled.

The other werewolves encrouched on Tianna, each one baring their teeth, going down on fours to strick. Even to a dryad Tianna's size a pack of werewoves could do serious damage. Tianna gulpped.

"I really don't know!" Tianna said.

"Liar!"

"Pull back," the leader said, who was still standing. He looking like he was thinking.

"Dryads are curious creatures and we know humans will do most anything to survive. The stupid creature must have thought this would have distracted us... unfortunetly it did. Move out! We can't let her get away!" the leader exclaimed talking off.

The others followed. Tianna waited before she pulled the pod close.

"Jennifer?" Tianna said softly. "Jennifer?" Tianna said a bit tearfully as she looked close into the pollen. "Come on out..."

Then there was the sound of a one person applause.

Namura was trying to stay calm as the crowd of cretures grew. He had been tied to a post on the stage. The cretures stared hatfully up at him as if there looks could burn him to oblivion. Then something must have happened Namura could not see, because they all started to cheer.

An elderly looking woman was stepped forth to be at the front of the stage. She wore purple robes, her hair silvery grey, pulled into a bun. In her right hand was a long skinny wooden staff. The top looking knarled in a way.

"My fellows!" she said with a voice of resonace. "I Matilda of Magic want to bring our people up! No longer will we be under human rule!"

The magical cretures cheered.

"They should know there place! This human I was told was wandering through our woods. They want our land! Will we let them?"

"NO!"

"What must we do? We must end the humans!" Matilda said thrusting her staff to the air.

There was a loud cheer.

Belinda watched and had a sinking feeling. There was a big difference from hunting humans to wipping them out. She had a feeling what they were planning to do to Namura. She gluped and prayed silently that Jennifer was okay.

"This human shall be one of the first to end. One of the first to make the new begining... A new era for magical creatures!"

The creatures cheered. "End him now!" a few voices shouted.

Matilda held up her hands to silence them. Then there was a beat on the ground. The beat went faster and faster. Each creature doing the beat. It echoed ominously through the trees as it went. Slowly Matilda raised her staff. With a shimmer of the sun, the end turned to a sword. The beating continued to pick up speed. Namura's eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen.

"Please don't," he plead.

Then Matilda brought her staff into him, the beat stopping. Namura groaned in pain. His breathes being uneven. Matilda twisted it in Namura, making him groan. Blood seeped out of his body. Matilda pressed the sword in him deeper, tearing more flesh. More blood came out of the wound. His eyes then lost something. Everyone then whooped and cheered. Belinda watched, it was like his soul just left. Namura slumped over, his body bleeding out. Belinda stared, never before had she seen someone killed so brutally. It was so inhumane... so...

"What happened?" a familiar voice said beside her.

Belinda looked down and saw Lily, on her tip-toes trying to look through the crowd. So obviously unaware that a person had just been publically murdered.

"Lily? What are you doing her?" Belinda said in a low hiss.

"Damien and I saw this group of creatures so we followed. I'm trying to get a good look at what's happening, Damien's over there," Lily said still trying to see.

"Lily you can't be here," Belinda said quickly to her.

As the conversation was carried on the cretures continued to cheer animatedly. Except for Damien, who stood shocked at the affair he had seen now looking for Lily, Belinda, Lily, Tisiphone and a werewolf. Tisiphone had watched the affair with mild curiosity.

Of course she was getting a little swept up in the excitement. She then saw him, a male naga his hair black and long like his tail. He was looking around the crowd with a panicked look. Tisiphone smiled a bit. He looked so handsome to her. She worked her way through the crowd trying to get to him.

The werewolf was smiling from the excicution, but then something hit his nose. Human?

"We just killed one... but this smells different," the werewolf thought. "Meaning..." his eyes then widened when he came to the conclusion.

He went to Matilda and quickly whispered what he smelled.

Matilda's face grew serious she held her hands up for silence.

"There is a human in our midsts!" she yelled.

The creatures then began to look around them. Moments ealier Belinda had explained what had happened on the stage, why she had to leave. Lily's eyes widened as she listened. Then her heart flooded with panic when she heard Matilda yelled.

"I got to get out of here," Lily panicked as she turned to run.

Belinda knew this wouldn't work. She grabbed Lily's arm.

"But what to do?" Belinda thought panicked. Her stomach then growled, Cassandra had been digested, her stomach empty.

"Sorry Lily, this'll be only for a bit" Belinda said quickly as she brought Lily close to her.

Lily didn't even get a chance to question as Belinda wolfed her down. Belinda hummed a bit at Lily's pleasent taste as she landed in Belinda's stomach. Lily was safe... well safe from the band of magical creatures Belinda hoped. Belinda tensed as she heard a sniffing sound and felt a nose touch her back. Belinda turned to see a werewolf sniffing her.

"The smell of the human is strongest here... naga where is it?"

"I... um.." Belinda said. She was a bit fearful that if she admited to eating Lily. It seemed that everyone took pleasure in watching them die up front.

"Let me out!" Lily yelled.

The werewolf looked to Belinda's belly and then howled.

Tianna looked up to see who was clapping.

"I'm surprised Tianna," the dridder said walking into the clearing. "You were always a terrible liar and yet you got them to believe you," the dridder said smiling.

"Oh Huri," Tianna said. "How are you? You didn't look well after that hunter attacked you..." Tianna said looking to her dridder friend.

"Fine, had to pay a witch eight pounds of spider silk to get her to fix me though," Huri said a little annoyed, looking a scar on her abdomen that looked years old.

"Now where is Jennifer really?" Huri asked changing the subject.

"I don't know Huri!" Tianna cried. "I put Jennifer in here and now look!" Tianna said moving the pod of clothes so Huri could see. "I killed her... I killed her. I only wanted to help her and-" Tianna began to ramble.

Huri stopped listening and looked into the pod. This didn't seem right. She sifted through the clothes.

Jennifer opened her eyes to see fabric. A large expanse of fabric. She reached her hand up to touch it. It was the same color as the shirt she was wearing before... She then looked down at her own body. It was bare. A small wave of panick went through her. She heard a voice... it was Tianna's.

"I killed her Huri! Killer her! Poor Jennifer... she was so scared..." Tianna rambled.

"I'm dead...?" Jennifer asked quietly. This certainly wasn't what she expected death to be like.

Jennifer let out a yelp in shock as her surroundings began to move. She was getting tossed around in the shirt. She let out a small yelp as she slid down the fabricand landed on her pants. She blinked, the light blinding her a bit.

"Ah, hello Jennifer," a familiar voice said from above. "Don't you look small and yummy?" the voice joked a bit.

A new wave of panick came about her as she looked up and saw Huri, the dridder who had tried to eat her before above her, now much, much larger. In fact everything seemed so much larger. Then Jennifer knew... it hadn't gotten bigger, she was now smaller.

"Jennifer!" Tianna excalimed, bringing the pod up quickly and picking Jennifer up with her hands. Not caring about Jennifer's lack of clothes. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? The werewolves were comming and I didn't know what to do, so I put you in a pod and now you are tiny! I am so sorry!"

"I'm okay Tianna," Jennifer said to Tianna. "How did this happen?"

"I think I know," Huri said. "From what Tianna told me she affected her nectur and pollen to do this. Albeit no on purpose. She wanted you to be calm, the nectur did, but too calm. She wanted you to go away, to not be seen, so she shrank you and apperently just you," Huri said smiling slightly at Jennifer's naked body.

"Can you change me back?" Jennifer asked.

"I could try..." Tianna said putting Jennifer in a pod. She closed her eyes and though of how she wanted Jennifer to be bigger.

Jennifer stood in the darkness, trying to be calm. Then she felt a sensation in her breasts. Her eyes widened as she could feel them grow. Jennifer tried to stay calm, assumeing that the growth would start there. However, he breasts rose about a cup size from her C to a D with out anyother body growth.

"Tianna let me out!" Jennier yelled. She felt her beasts growing more about to hit DD.

Tianna opened the pod and blushed at Jennifer's change.

Huri blushed as well.

"Well that didn't work..." Huri said.

"Sorry Jennifer..." Tianna said lowering her vines sadly.

"Well, if you don't want to live with being small I have always wanted to try eating live prey so it squirms in my belly," Huri said picking Jennifer up.

"No!" Tianna yelled snatching Jennifer away. "Well get you fixed Jennifer... maybe a witch can change you ! maybe Minerva of Magic!" Tianna exclaimed. "She's the kindest witch yet!"

"Tianna... she moved on after her sister started the uprising." Huri said

"Oh right..." Tianna said. "And there is no way we'll take you to Matilda... Huri, what about that witch you went to?"

Huri sighed. "You have anything to pay with on you?" she asked Jennifer.

Jennifer shook her head.

"Huri... she looks like our only option," Tianna said.

"Unless I eat her..." Huri said.

"No! You have to promise me you won't!" Tianna yelled. "Promise!"

"I promise I will not eat Jennifer till she is her normal size," Huri said.

"Fine," Tianna said. "Now lets go to that witch"

"Eh, Tianna... You'd have to uproot yourself," Huri said to her. "And we all know how slow you are. Plus, if the wolves come back for another smell of Jennifer you need to stay here to throw them off."

Tianna sighed. "You're right..."

"I can take her there," Huri said.

Jennifer had a sinking feeling, she really didn't want to go with Huri. She did after all keep reccomending the option of eating her. Jennifer gulped a bit when Tianna lowered Jennifer down to Huri, who held her hands out for Jennifer to walk to. She was slightly relieved they were letting her walk instead of the snatching the two had been doing.

Huri then placed Jennifer on her shoulder.

"Good luck Jennifer," Tianna waved.

Jennifer smiled and then before she could say anything, Huri was off.

"I thought you said I would need payment," Jennifer said to Huri.

"You do."

Everyone turned to Belinda. Then like the red sea, they parted for Matilda. She cam e before Belinda.

"Did you eat that human?" she asked.

"Yes," Belinda said, thinking it now best not to lie.

"My brothers and sisters! The human is on its way to a slow grave within the belly of this Naga!"

There was then much cheering. Belinda gulped, she could feel Lily's panic.

"Are you new here?" Matilda asked.

"Eh, yeah this is my first meeting," Belinda said.

"Well, come with me," Matilda said. "This naga is new here and she already take the iniciative! Follow here examples canivores! Eat humans and set aside your hunger for nekos, inus or fairies!"

Matilda walked up to the stage. "I shall tell her our motives and bring this naga by my side! She shall lead us into a new era!"

There was whooping and cheering. Damien's eyes widened.

"Me Too!" Damien shouted. Then there was a silence.

"I want to be with her... she's my... lover," Damien said.

Belinda understood. He wanted to be close to Lily. She would have been the same.

"Yeah.." Belinda said, slithering over to him.

Damien slithered over to her and put his arms around her. He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers.

"Let's make this look good," he murmured.

The two then kissed, trying to show passion. However, it felt awkward and not because they had girlfriends. To describ the chemistry begind the kiss would be like to say putting bubble gum and cheese together, unpleasent. Damien pulled away, faking a smile.

"I shall allow it," Matilsa said.

However, Damien needed a reason to be alone with Belinda. He needed an asscuse to be alone for a long period of time.

"Belinda! Lets have kids! Right now!" Damien blurted.

Belinda's eyes widened. "Um... yes... now," Belinda said.

Everyone around them stared at the odd naga couple.

Huri walked with Jennifer furhter into the forest. Jennifer then shivered, her body still bare. Huri looked down at her and smiled softly. Jennifer was so pettie and so beautiful.

"Oh, here," Huri said. She quickly used her fingers to weave Jennifer a small white dress made of spider silk.

She handed it to Jennifer, who slipped it on.

"Its not too good... I'm not used to making clothes," Huri admitted. However, she loved the way Jennifer looked in it.

"No, I like it. Its really nice," Jennifer said turthfully.

Huri smiled. "I suppose you are going to need new clothes later," Huri said.

"Why?"

"Well, your breasts did just get a boost," Huri said.

Jennifer nodded. "Right..."

After some more walking, Jennifer then could see a tent that was hoisted so high it looked tipee esque. There was a fire going with a cauldron over it. Various items were strug up on lines going from tree to tree. There were jars of various things. Jennifer gulped as she saw eyes in one jar. Another held a swirling white light, Jennifer was looking at a jar that she thought held a human heart when she heard a voice.

"Hello there," a woman said.

Her skin was like coffee with too much cream. Her hair a dark brown and it flowed down her back in curls. Her lips were red and they held a smile as did the woman's dark brown eyes as they looked at Jennifer. She wore a black dress that seemed to flow around her like smoke.

"Hi..." Jennifer said nervously.

"Hey Shona," Huri said.

"Ah Huri, not wounded again are you?" Shona said with a smile.

"No..." Huri said in an annyoed tone. "I need you to change Jennifer to her normal size."

"Jennifer..." Shona said looking at her.

Shona then pulled out a deck of cards and murmured Jennier's name as she laid them out. Jennifer stared at the cards. Shona flipped them over and looked at the images. There was then a long silence.

"AH Ha!" Shona exclaimed, making Huri and Jennifer jump.

"Yes, Jennifer, please make your self comfortable," Shona said. "Tea?"

"Um... yes please," Jennifer said.

"Sibyl, two cups of tea," Shona said.

Then a blonde neko went to the fire. She wore a scowl and was muttering something or other. Sibyl had blonde short hair, the ends sweeping out wards. Her eyes were dark brown, her cat ears and tail were like her eyes in color. She wore green cargo pants. Her top was long sleeve and showed her stomach. On Sibyl's neck like a neckleace was an ornate black tatoo.

"Now," Shona said, snapping Jennifer out of staring at Sibyl. "What to have to pay me?"

"Spider silk," huri interjected.

"No deal," Shona said. "And you have to leave Huri."

"Why?" Huri asked angirly.

"Well, I have enough silk and I would like to conduct buisness with Jennifer alone," Shona said.

Huri glared, but knew she would have to leave.

"Fine," Huri then said crawling away.

Jennifer swallowed nervously. "I don't have anything to pay with..." Jennifer then said.

"Oh that's not ture," Shona said. "Ah thank you Sibyl," Shona said taking a cup of tea.

"You have two legs, arms, eyes... a soul," Shona said drinking.

Jennifer stared at Shona as Sibyl gave Jennifer a small cup of tea.

"My soul?"

"Not that I want it no... I think I know what will work perfectly," Shona said musing.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

Shona leaned close to whisper the price. Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Th-that's not possible..." Jennifer said.

"Oh, I can make quite a few things possible," Shona said. "Do we have a deal?"

Jennifer bit her lip in uncertainty. It was a heafty price, one that didn't just affect her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A Deal is Made and Search Draws to a Close._

Tisiphone stared at the two nagas kissing. She felt disheartened seeing the handsome naga kiss the other naga, who looked a lot like her. However, something didn't seem right. There was no passion in it.

"Let's have kids! Right now!" he had blurted.

Tisiphone's eyes widned. Of course he was taken...

"You may use my quarters for such activities. After all the more naga's the more dead humans," Matilda said.

Damien and Belinda nodded and headed into Matilda's tent.

"Let's have kids?" Belinda hissed.

Damien only shrugged and then says.

"Belinda... I've been waiting for this. I am so glad you feel the same," Damien said making a small motion to the outside.

Belinda understood, just because they were alone didn't mean they were entirely. Some of the cretures outside had pretty good ears.

"Yes, I always have Damien..." Belinda finally said.

"There is only one way to make sure they are all gone," Damien said to her.

Belinda rose her eyebrows as in to say 'What?' Damien then began to grunt.

"Oh Belinda oh!" Damien said, moaning in fake pleasure.

Belinda stared, a bit freaked out. Damien then gave her a pleading a look.

"Ah! God! This feels so good!" Belinda moaned.

Damien began to beat his tale on a wooden table. To simulate rocking back and forth Belinda was sure.

"Oh! Oh!" Belinda added. "Time for the finale..."

Damine nodded. However, Belinda knew that him moaning fakely wouldn't be enough. Then she was sticken by an idea. Belinda then puched the area where his member would be.

"Oooohhh!" Damien moaned, hunching over.

The two nagas sat for a while, there was silence.

"Looks like it worked," Belinda said.

"Can't believe I had waited so long for you to kiss me... god that was horrible," Damien murmured.

"Not like you were a great. Besides Jennifer doesn't complain," Belinda smirked.

"Speaking of our loves, get Lily out of there now," Damien hissed.

"If I do that, then her smell would be all over the tent," Belinda said.

"She is running out of time Belinda!" Damien shouted. "She is digesting within you!"

"Lily..." Damien said going down to Belinda's stomach. "Can you hear me? Please say something..."

There was nothing but slience. Lily was fast asleep in Belinda's stomach.

"Please Belinda... if this were Jennifer you would want her out," Damien plead.

Belinda sighed. He was right. She wouldn't care if it put them both at risk. Belinda then wretched Lily up. The slimy body lay sprawled out on the floor. Lily's eyes were closed, her clothes eated up.

"Lily..." Damien said holding her close to his chest. "Lily say something... Please... you can't be dead. I can't live without you... I love you," Damien said.

Belinda stood by them, guilt worming all through out her body.

"Where the hell is she?" the leader of the pack growled.

They had lost Jennifer's scent. The other werewolves were walking about trying to pick up the scent.

"Perhaps we should go back to the dryad to refresh out memeories?" one asked.

"No, that wouldn't help us at all," the leader snapped. "We have to go to Matilda."

All the others gulped. No one wanted to go to Matilda and tell them a human got away.

"Do we have to?" one asked stepping forth his kept himself low to show he did not dare challenge his leader.

"I do not like it either, but we'll get it even worse if we don't tell her," the leader said.

They all nodded at the thought and then they started towards her camp where the meeting took place.

The creatures looked at eachother akwardly as they heard the moaning from inside the tent. Slowly they began to disperse. Matilda sighed and conjured a chair. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the base of the stage.

"Um... Matilda?"

Matilda opened her eyes and smiled seeing her band of werewolves.

"Ah, how goes the patrol Rommel?" Matilda asked. "You catch the human you found?"

The leader of the wolf pack, who was actually named Rommel. However, not many called him by his name it was not something he gave out. Rommel stepped forward a bit nervously. Matilda had a bit of a temper, escaped humans was not exceptable.

"She escaped," Rommel said nervously.

"What?" Matilda said her voice serious. "The human escaped?"

"Yes, well we got her scent from a dryad and then we lost the scent," Rommel said nervously.

"One human against a unit of four werewolves and she escaped," Matilda growled standing up. A wind blowing her purple robes.

The werewolves backed up from her, obviously intimidated.

"Now let's rectify the situation," Matilda said walking off, anger in her steps.

The werewolves looked to each other and then the tent hearing moaning and walked behind her.

The group walked up to Tianna who was taking a nap.

Matilda wrapped on her trunk, waking her.

"Sorry to bother you my good dryad, but a human has run through here. Could you point us the right way?" Matilda asked.

Tianna's eyes widened. "Um uh. I didn't see her..."

"Come now, a guess maybe?" Matilda asked.

Tianna shrugged. "I wouldn't know..."

"You are a dryad are you not?"

"Yes"

"Dryads are know to hold timeless wisdom to be one with nature. Would I be wrong to say your roots run deep in this earth?"

"Eh... no..."

"Exactly. Certainly if a human ran through here you would have felt something," Matilda said grilling Tianna.

Tianna was feeling extremely nervous. Matilda's ruthlessness was ledgendary.

"I uh..."

"Yes?"

"I might have felt something..." Ivy admitted.

"Oh good," she said. "And?"

"It maybe this way," Ivy said pointing the opposite direction Huri and Jennifer went.

"I hope so. If not I would question your roots. If you were wrong I'd feel obligated to uproot you and make sure your root system was okay," Matilda said. "I would be happy to use a bit of magic too. Of course wouldn't it be horrible if I use the wrong spell?"

Ivy gulped. Having someone tinker in her roots wasn't something she wanted. Besides, she knew that Matilda could easily set her on fire with her magic.

"I uh am more sure it might of went that way instead," Ivy said pointing the other way.

"Are you?" Matilda asked.

"Yes, positve." Ivy said.

"Splendid," Matilda said starting off the werewolves followed.

After a while the wolves smelt something...

Tisiphone listened to Belinda and Damien speak. She heard the entire conversation. So it was a ruse... This Damien was in love with a human. She closed her eyes and begged that this Lily was dead, that she would have a shot with the male naga.

There was then a gasp in the tent.

"Lily!" the male's voice said.

"Oh Damien..." Lily's voice said tearfully.

Damien... it was a nice name. Tisiphone felt now more determined to get him and get rid of Lily.

"So do we have a deal?" Shona asked Jennifer.

Jennifer closed her eyes. "Forgive me Belinda..." she thought.

"We've got company," Sibyl said looking it to the forest, her ears twitching.

"Alright then, do you accept?" Shona asked looking down to Jennifer.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Grand, Sibyl darling, escort our darling Jen out."

Jennifer tensed a bit at the nickname.

"What do you mean?" Sibyl said.

Shona picked Jennifer up, along with a small vial.

"Get out of here and as soon as you are safely and she has paid up, give her this," Shona said.

"How am I suppose to run with her?" Sibyl asked, a bit of harshness in her voice.

Without saying anything Shona stuck Jennifer down into Sibyl's cleavage.

"No! I am not doing it!" she shouted quickly pulling Jennifer out and setting her on the table.

"Ah, why not?" Shona said in a mock baby voice as she scratched under Sibyl's chin.

The neko purred closing her eyes. "Wait...

No!" she then said snapping out of it.

"Fine, I'm adding to your payment though," Shona said.

"What?"

Shona turned and began to mix up something.

Jennifer stood nervously and fiddled with her fingers. Shona then walked over to Jennifer and blew some kind of white powder on her. Jennifer coughed, not seeing Shone taking a shot of some sort of potion. Shona's face contorted like she had just had vodka for the first time.

"What was that for," Jennifer coughed.

"You know what they say about a spoon full of sugar," Shona said, her face becoming level with Jennifer. "It helps things go down. Well, sugar and other things." Shona smiled.

"What?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Well, bottoms up," Shona said picking up Jennifer, opening her mouth.

"Wh-wh-what are you do-" Jennifer was cut off as she was dropped into Shona's mouth, who quickly closed her lips behind her.

Jennifer gasped as Shona's tongue licked her body. Making her wet. Jennifer huffed in the humid mouth and then let out a yelp when the felt the tongue flex, sending Jennifer down into Shona's esophagus.

"Hm, not bad," Shona said, licking her lips.

Sibyl stared at her with wide eyes. Jennifer tensed in fear as Shona's throat worked her small body down to the stomach where she fell into the acid. Then Jennifer started to panic. She hyperventilated in the darkness. Feeling around, she found the lining and began to bang on it, knowing that this stomach was much different than a naga's. Naga, being part snake, digested their food slowly, Jennifer knew she wouldn't last long.

"Sibyl I'll need tea." Shona said as if nothing happened. She then held her stomach. "Ow..." she murmured.

"Let me out!" a small voice called. "Please Shona!"

"Jennifer," Shona said calmly. The banging continued. "JENNIFER!" Shona yelled. "Calm down okay? You're just-" Shona stopped when she heard a sniffing noise.

"Why Shona, what a pleasent surprise," Matilda said with a smile. Her werewolves sniffing around Shona's camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Shona put on a fake smile at the sight of Miranda.

"Indeed a wonderful surpirse. What do I owe this honor?" Shona asked.

"We're on a hunt for a human," Matilda said.

Shona and Matilda kept eye contact, the two smiling, despite the obvious tense atmosphere.

"You see, my werewolves had found her scent, it was faint, but it lead them here. Care to shed some light on that?"

"Well I helped many humans in the past, it may have visited before," Shona said with a shrug, moving one hand up with it.

"You wouldn't be still in that busniess would you?" Matilda asked, the acusation masked as if she was worried for Shona.

"No. Speaking of human helping, how is your sister?" Shona asked, a hint of bite in her words.

Matilda stiffened.

"Minerva fled, speaking nosense of how I was becoming a tyrant," Matilda replied cooly. "May we sit?"

"Of course," Shona said conjuring chairs to a table. The two sat and gazed at eachother.

"You a tyrant? Oh what's next? Beware the ides of March?" Shona said with a chuckle, it quickly died out. "Strange how she fled, she was rather good at the craft," Shona said.

"Well, we all have those members of the family we like to forget. How is your younger sister by the way?" Matilda asked.

Shona smile faultered.

"I do hear she was rather good a puppetry. You two don't speak to each other? Odd." Minerva said with a cruel smirk.

"A more contemporary art," Shona said stiffly. "A silly one at that."

Shona then relaxed a bit. "Of course we do have such an age gap, I suppose that sisterly bond never formed."

Jennifer sat in the dankness of Shona's stomach. The stomach juices all around her. Jennifer was trying not to panic as she felt the bubbling on her skin. However, upon futher inspection she saw it was the spider silk dress. Her skin was completly unharmed.

Matilda sat at the table and then noticed some white residue. She ran her finger on the surface.

"What is this?" Matilda asked.

"Oh something I whipped up," Shona replied simply.

"May I test it?" she said.

"By all means."

Matilda pulled out a small slip of rice paper out and rubbed the residue on it. Matilda waved it around a bit.

"May I have some tea?"

"Sibyl," Shona said, breaking the neko out of the stare down with the wolves.

Sibyl fixed some tea and placed the pot and two cups before them. Matilda poured a cup and dipped the paper in the cup. The paper lay in the cup as if it were constution paper as opposed to the think and easily torn appart by any liquid rice paper.

"A resistance powder?" Matilda said with a rasied brow.

"Oh, wow." Shona commented.

"Hm..." Matilda then poured out the paper and poured herself some more tea. "Are there scones to go with our tea?"

"But of course," Shona said conjuring up some.

"Thank you. Oh Shona, your cup is empty, here." Matilda said filling Shona's cup.

There had been a reason Shona has avoided the tea. Jennifer was resting in her belly, and although she was coated in a resistance powder to make her not digest, howver pouring a hot liquid on her may have unforseen consequces. Not to mention possibly boild Jennifer alive. Shona took the cup to her lips and took a sip and then a biteof scone, not even chewin it. Jennifer might have been hungry after all.

Jennifer yelped in surprise at the faling chuck of scone. At the moment she was a bit to tense to realize that it may have been for her.

After a few more moments of fake eating and fake smiling Matilda stood.

"Well ot seems the human isn't here, but magic matierials are in shprt supplies, I'm sure you won't mind me taking some?" Matilda said.

"Not at all," Shona smiled.

Matilda went around taking various items. She then stopped at the vial.

"Growth potion Shona? Why would you have that?"

"Oh well, I am also in trade. You'd be surpised how many fairies want to grow a few inches."

"I see, well with these troubled times I'm sure you won't mind," Matilda said staring at it. It was as if she were trying to figure something out about it, before she put it in her pocket.

"Well it certainly has been a pleasure," Matilda said as she turned to leave. The werewolves leaving as well.

Shona smiled pleasently, then after a few passing moments she slammed her fist on the table.

Sibyl jummped. "WHat?"

"That was Jennifer's growth potion she took," Shona said bitterly.

"She took the growth potion?" Jennifer called up. She had only heard part of the conversation.

"Well, brew another one," Sibyl said.

Shona pinched the bridge of her nose. "This one was speacial. Alright I have to gather up all the ingridients again..." she sighed.

"Can I come out?" Jennifer called.

"Sorry Jennifer, best if I keep you in there just in case, hopefully I can make this in two hours," Shona said.

"Why two hours?"

"Because my stomach will move you along due corse, and the powder may prevent the acid, but not the lack of air further down."

Jennifer gulped.

"Sibyl I need you to get these for me," Shona said giving her a list.

Sibyl sighed and went off.

Shona walked off as well to collect the ingridients.

"Damien, we have to get Lily out of here," Belinda said.

"Belinda she is in no condition to be moved," Damien said.

"Damien," Belinda said sternly. "They stabbed a human on stage, making him suffer."

Lily's eyes widened. "I got to get out of here Damien, Belinda's right. I can move," she said.

"Okay, let's go," Damien said.

"I'm going to get Jennifer," Belinda said, she had been worried about being away from so long.

The group split apart. Lily walking right by Damien, who looked at her a bit worried.

Lily winced as she walked, her legs burned from the acid. She had acid burns on her arms legs and probably under her clothes. Damien wanted to get her out of them to prevent the burning, but they had to keep moving. They had to get out of the forest.

"You okay Lily?" Damien asked softly.

"Yeah Damien I'm fine," Lily said. "Let's just get out of here," she then picked up her walking speed. A gap forming between them.

Tisiphone followed Lily and Damien. She needed to talk to him. She needed to show him what he could have. Tisiphone knew she had to get him away from the human... How? She leaned up on a tree that moaned in reponse. Tisiphone looked up and saw the tree's large amount of thin branches. There were so many that surely one couldn't get through it.

Tisiphone looked. She had actually gotten a bit ahead of the two. She waited till Lily passed then pushed the tree with all her might. It landed in the oh so small gap between them.

"Lily!" Damien exclaimed.

Tisiphone slither to the side Lily was on.

"Hello lunch," Tisiphone whipered. "You will fit nicly in my belly."

Lily heard this, and took off. Fear fueling her, she had been just been eaten by Belinda and thought she was going to die.

Tanith smirked and then slithered to Damien's side of the tree. She frowned when she saw Damien already working his way around.

"Hey there..." Tisiphone cooed from behind him.

Damien blinked. "Belinda? I thought you were..." Damien trialed off as he saw her.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"I'm Tisiphone, oh Belinda must have been the name of the naga I was cloned off of," Tisiphone mused. "Anyway," she said slithering close, "aren't you good looking? You shouldn't be spending your time with a human like that."

"I can spend time which whoever thank you," Damien said with a scowl.

"No wait," Tisiphone plead.

Damien stopped against his better judgement. Tisiphone slithered over and touched his chest. She slowly moved her hands across it. Damien moaned a bit. Tisiphone then kissed him deeply. Damien's eyes went wide, he tried to push her off, but then she ran her hands down his body, massaging the area for her memeber to come out. Damien moaned and his member did in fact come out of him. Tisiphone smiled as she rubbed it, making him moan.

Tisiphone deepened the kiss and she ran her hands on him. He was intoxicating.

Belinda slithered throught the forest to go fine Jennifer. She came to the tree and whispered.

"Jennifer? It's me Belinda."

There was no answer.

"Jennifer?" Belinda called.

Still silence. Belinda climbed up the tree and looked around. No one. Belinda began to panic a bit.

"Jennifer!" Belinda called.


End file.
